citydamnedfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliot Heartley
Alexander 'Elliot' Heartley (born 25 December 1995) is the current boss of the Maka'i, brother to Amelia Heartley, and uncle to Madeline Devereaux. Early life To be filled in by the lovely Sonja. : ) Personality As there are to most people living in Venice at this time, Elliot has two sides to him that will either push you away or lure you in. Ninety-eight percent of the time when you first meet him, Elliot comes off as very headstrong, opinionated, and argumentative. Perhaps, that's because he is and has always been -all he's ever known to be. Elliot isn't one to care about what happens to himself, you may see this as him having an ego too big for his head or as him being a good guy -since he'll give a relentless chase if its needed. Though, he does have an ego, don't get me wrong, and it isn't beside him to let something go to his head. He'll argue with you until doomsday, even if he knows hes wrong. Sometimes its him being playful in his own damaged way and sometimes he just really doesn't like being wrong. Elliot is going to do what he wants to do, no matter the cost of it or what someone else has told him to do or not to do. He doesn't like having to sit around to figure something out, he'd rather be out there busting heads and getting what he needs through that. Yes, Elliot is a violent person -but only when you push him the wrong way. He tends to come off as carrying this hate around for the world and every person in it. But, quite honestly, that's not very true. Actually, Elliot likes most people, or at least tolerates them. He's not as stuck up on his high horse as people may think and is rather carefree, at times even childlike (especially when his sister's around, always a softer person when she's there). Speaking of the girl, I feel it fit to say that he's quite protective of his little sister. He's a free soul, unchained and not caged. He's rather wild and puts himself in destructive situations, but as you'll often hear him say, he's blessed. When he's not spending his time being angry and impatient, there's a sarcastic tone and playful air to him. Since being here, there's a few things that have changed. He's found the feeling of hate to be a waste of his time, unless extremely important, and generally just dislikes everything -or so he says. He's not shy to speak his mind, ready to tell you whatever he pleases, and does quite dislike human's in general -for they do tend to do stupid things. For many many years Elliot collected matchboxes, a long time love of his, but doesn't tend to have other obvious hobbies. Since being in Venice, Elliot has almost gotten back to his old self. He's more open to seeing someone else's side first and has become more openly caring. Though he'd never admit it, past people and things he use to hate have almost become sacred. He's realized his mistakes and the stupid decisions he made after his father and fiancée. He's moving on with his life, almost able to admit defeat though still unmoving in his ways. Like fine wine, he's an acquired taste, and though you may hate or love him there will always be something alluring about him. Maybe it's the small believe he has that things might get better, or maybe it's the air of mystery that keeps people guessing. He doesn't know nor care but once you get to know him, then acceptance comes that he's not such a hard ass all the time.